beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Transgender
⚧ ⚧ ⚧ ⚧ ⚧ ]Transgender is a term used to refer to people whose gender does not correlate with their assigned sex at birth (ASAB). The prefix "trans" is an identifier that indicates this opposition between our (coercively) assigned sex and our identified gender. http://wildgender.com/queer-poetics-how-to-make-love-to-a-trans-person/2401 (unsorted) Trans Women (more soon...) Fetishization Trans porn, trans women, and the fetishization of “tgurls” "If we are going to put an end to transphobic violence and the dangerous fetishization of trans bodies, we need to, as a society, become more accepting of trans people, especially trans women, as normal members of society, not deviants or perverts. We need to end the Jerry Springer-esque “freak show” phenomenon that fuels the stigma against us. We need for more people to get to know us on a personal level, to see that we are people like everyone else, with hopes, fears, and a desire to be safe, loved, and respected. But most of all, we need cis people to do their own work of educating themselves about the dangers of cis normativity." Reclaiming our transgender sexualities "in a world where we’ve been pervasively defined as disgusting, simply loving us is taboo. Not incidentally, loving ourselves as trans people also becomes defined as a pathology. Misguided theories in sexology seize hold of our identities and explicitly overwrite who we are, declaring trans womanhood to be not a gender but an outgrowth of a supposed man’s alleged sexual interest in the trappings of femininity, or a strategic ploy by purported gay men to sleep with straight men" Trans Men https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Dillon (First trans man to receive gender affirmation surgery) "In 1946 Dillon published Self: A Study in Endocrinology and Ethics, a book about what would now be called transgender, though that term had not been coined yet. He described "masculine inverts" as being born with "the mental outlook and temperament of the other sex", using Stephen Gordon in the novel The Well of Loneliness as an example. Since this form of inversion was innate — a hidden physical condition similar to intersex — it could not be affected by psychoanalysis and should instead be treated medically. "Where the mind cannot be made to fit the body," he wrote, "the body should be made to fit, approximately at any rate, to the mind."" Non-binary (coming soon, see Genderqueer#Non-Binary) Psychiatry Psychiatric institutions have pathologised transgender people for as long as psychoanalysis has existed. Even in Sigmund Freud's theories of penis envy the pathologisation of transness can be seen. This article from EverydayFeminism details a non-binary trans person's journey through psychiatric care that pathologises and invalidates their gender. Reddit AMA Busts Trans Myths "u/Throwmeaway080808: Now that the LGBT community has become more main stream and accepted, are you seeing more children and teens come in who may not actually be trans but rather are trying to fit in or find some way to find an identity? Dr. Johanna Olson-Kennedy, Children’s Hospital L.A.: What is true is that unpacking the gender binary is becoming increasingly popular, because I think youth recognize that it is not adequate for deeper human existence. Gender roles are largely archaic in many regards. SO are youth experimenting with gender bending? Yes, absolutely. But they are not in distress. They are bending in solidarity with a movement to dismantle an obsolete set of gender rules, and stand in solidarity with their trans friends and the community. There are distinct differences in these youth. They are not likely to stick a needle in their body every week to be trendy. There is no reward for being trans. I can't get adolescents to finish ten days of antibiotics. It is so critical to differentiate between distress and social change." Media Representation Visibility |NYTimes:/McBee2018/The Problem With the Wrong Kind of Trans Visibility> TW: trans-antagonistic violence, murder, state of US gender politics. “It’s strange being trans in 2018. Everyone knows we exist, but very few people know one of us well enough to see us as complex, fully formed human beings. Trans people may be on more screens and magazine covers than ever before, but for the 84 percent of Americans who believe they’ve never met a trans person in real life, we still live in the realm of the imagination, theoretical at best.” “I believe that many people of all genders do want to see the rigid state of our gender politics improve, not just for trans people but for all of us. But reducing trans people into a symbolic vanguard is not only dehumanizing — it’s dangerous. True progress happens when all of us are released from the realm of “other” — which means allowing trans people to captain our own stories, where we can depict ourselves as fully fleshed-out people: not just brothers, mothers, neighbors and friends, but also reflections of an aspect of humanity as old as time. We’re not metaphors; we’re who you would have been if you’d been born trans.” Parody Trans People Like Me Aren’t Used To Seeing Ourselves On TV, So It Means A Lot That I’ve Started Showing Up In Old ‘Cheers’ Episodes - ClickHole By Anonymous Parody Writer, September 12, 2016 "As a transgender woman, I’ve spent most of my life watching Hollywood pretend I don’t exist. For decades, the TV industry has ignored the trans community, erasing thousands of people like me from the cultural landscape. This is why it means so much that, in the past few years, I’ve started showing up in old episodes of Cheers. I still vividly remember the night I was half-watching Cheers as I made dinner—it was an episode I’d watched dozens of times before. I remember Diane going to strike up a conversation, and that’s when I saw it: A few seats down the bar, there I was, drinking a beer. Me, a trans woman, appearing in a 33-year-old episode of Cheers." Each Cheers storyline that features me is a victory. Few things are more heartening than watching the same episode several times in a row and noticing that I have more lines each time I watch it. It’s one thing for a series to include a token transgender character or two. It’s another to do what these episodes are doing: placing me in scene after scene, episode after episode, without judgment or apology. It’s enough to fill me with pride and hope. There’s still work to be done, and this kind of representation remains the exception to the rule, but these old episodes of Cheers have the right idea. I will keep watching this encouraging trend with interest." Category:Gender Category:Transgender Category:Identity Politics